


Foreplay/Long Time

by JGoose13



Series: Avengers LJ Kink Table [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Bit of dirty talk, Foreplay, LJ Kink Table Challenge, M/M, My first fan fic I've written in a fucking age forgive me, Natasha always knows, PWP, Shameless Smut, Vibrating Anal Plug, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill One from the Avengers LJ Kink Table. </p><p>"Foreplay"</p><p>Bucky suggests something, Steve stupidly goes along with it, and Natasha just... knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay/Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Boston song. Who wouldn't want to listen to Boston, amiright?
> 
> Seriously, forgive me, this is the first time I've written a fan fic in fucking ages. It's also my first formal Stucky fic. And it's my first smut story in as equally long a time.

Steve is fairly certain that he feels too on fire for his own skin. He’s sweating, that much was obvious. Forehead shimmered from perspiration, fingers nearly cracking the table in half, knuckles as white as linen. And it was all that smug bastard’s fault, the dark haired son of a bitch sitting across the table from him, plush lips curled slightly as though he knew a deep secret that no one else did. It was his fault, so his fault, and Steve was going to make him pay for this later. 

“Cap, you’re awfully quiet over there…” A voice from down the table had Steve startling in his seat.

“Wh-What?” The blond stuttered, sounding breathless, as though he’d nearly run thirty miles. 

“I said, you’re quiet,” Tony replied, perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched, a questioning look on his face. “You going to take point on protocol for this… or do we just wing it? Because, you know, I rather like winging it…”

Swallowing thickly, Steve, to the best of his ability, laid down the strategy he’d been cooking up for the better part of 36 hours, since they’d done the mission and found it to be a moot point. And just as he was about to deliver the final line, he choked off, groaning. 

That rat bastard.

“Jesus, Steve, are you okay?” Sam asked from the other end of the table, face etched in concern. The only person that didn’t seem concerned in that moment was Natasha. And she looked about as smug as that asshole across from him, mostly because she’d most definitely figured out what was going on. 

The captain was mortified. Absolutely beyond feeling humiliated. And throughout the whole exchange, everyone asking if Steve needed to head to medical, Bucky just smirked at him. Smirked!

Steve’s hands were shaking now, and he tried to clasp them tightly in his lap, all while trying to convince everyone around him that he was fine, really, he must’ve just moved his neck wrong or something, pulled a muscle in the fight. But, he sure as hell wasn’t in pain. Not debilitating pain, anyway. The round, blunt end of the vibrating plug firmly snug against his prostate was far from painful. Though the dull buzz of it against that sweet spot inside of him was making his cock ache, doubly so because it was packed tightly into his uniform. 

This was really not the best idea he’d ever agreed to in his life. It seemed like a decent idea at the time. 

“I want you to walk around with this… all day…” Bucky had declared holding the plug aloft in his flesh hand, while his metal fingers clutched the fob that controlled the intensity of the vibration. 

Steve’s eyebrow had nearly disappeared into his hairline.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Please, Steve. It’ll be fun. Just think… you’ll be nice and loose to take my cock later.”

Yeesh. When he put it like that…

It’d been a whole adventure itself, just letting Bucky stretch him enough to even get the thing inside of him. Steve had needed to grip the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming, feeling as though he were squeezing so hard, his dick would pop off. But the bit of silicone slid right in, like it was made to be snug in Steve’s ass. To make things worse, Bucky flipped it on, giving it a test run. The lowest setting was bearable, Steve could handle it with a very, very minor tell.

However, they were called out on an emergency mission almost immediately afterward, and Steve had forgotten all about the toy still flush inside of him, falling into the commanding role. That was, until the ride back on the Avengers quinjet, Bucky strapped in next to him, his hand playing with something in the pocket of his uniform. When the faint vibrating started again, the blond’s eyes shot over, wide and full of warning. Bucky paid him no attention, and for the next two hours of the ride back and the debriefing, manipulated the remote, bringing Steve to the edge multiple times before backing him down. 

If he didn’t know any better, that he wasn’t capable of such a thing because of the blessed serum, Steve believed he would have suffered from a stroke by now. Or cardiac arrest. Which ever was faster, preferably. Just when he’d think he’s about to let go, to come right in his uniform pants, Bucky would back down the intensity to almost nil, leaving Steve panting and throbbing. 

Sitting was bad enough as it was, but this… this horrible form of foreplay had to stop. Thankfully, the debriefing came to a close, and the rest of the Avengers filed out, leaving Steve sitting there, gripping the table like it was some sort of life buoy, keeping him afloat. Bucky remained in his own seat, the tiny smirk graduating to a full fledged grin.

“You’re an asshole…” Steve gritted out. 

“I’m sorry… what did you just call me?” Bucky asked innocently as he ranked up the vibration, causing Steve to curl over the table, fingers sliding across the polished wood for purchase.

“Mmm… I kinda like seeing you like this,” the brunet’s smooth, dark voice said, floating over Steve as he tried to gather strength. “All… all hyped, a little twitchy, anxious… You’ve been biting at your lips so much they’re a lovely shade of red, nice and full...”

“Bucky… I swear to God…”

“You’re in no position to be making threats, Captain,” Bucky replied, tone cool, almost void. Not unlike something the Winter Soldier would say, Steve was sure…

As if in punishment, Bucky ramped up the toy once more, a cry of pleasure ripping past Steve’s swollen lips. 

“I’ve got Captain America eating out of the palm of my hand… this is a great feeling, really, it is…” Bucky spoke once again, before getting easily to this feet, rolling chair pushed back from his actions. Steve’s half laying on the table, thinking that he’ll get some relief not sitting. It wasn’t working. Not one bit. “What’d I tell you this morning, Stevie?”

Bucky’s voice was nearer, definitely on Steve’s side of the table now, and getting ever closer. A heavy, warm hand pressed lightly between Steve’s shoulder blades, equal parts comforting and possessive. 

“Get up, baby doll,” the brunet cooed. And Steve, being the good soldier that he was, obeyed, legs getting him standing, shakily, but standing. 

“What did I tell you, Steve?” Bucky asked again, a little more firmly this time, as though he was leaving no room for Steve to ignore his question.

Opening his mouth to speak, he found that only a low, choked groan could squeak past, for the moment anyway. Bucky chuckled, fingers working Steve’s belt unbuckled, and then deftly pulling down the zip. Tugging lightly, his uniform pants and boxers slid down and around Steve’s hips, pooling at his feet, leaving his aching cock to spring free, finally getting some relief from it’s enclosed confines. 

“Oh, oh Steve… If only you could see yourself right now…” Bucky breathed, flesh and blood palm rubbing soothing circles around the small of Steve’s back. “Shit, Stevie… tell me… tell me what I said this morning...”

Silently, Steve gasped for breath, heated forehead pressed against the coolness of the conference table, gathering the strength to put a coherent sentence together. 

“It’d keep me loose… s-so… so you could just slide your cock right in…” he finally gritted out.

“Yes, baby, very much so... “ Fingers followed the line of Steve’s crease, fingertips lightly brushing against the base of the vibrator, not paying any bit of attention to just how much this was effecting Steve. And as quickly as it had appeared, the warmth of Bucky’s hand was gone, but with it came the sound of shuffling, plastic wheels scratching against carpet, and then two hands, one warm, one slightly cooler and smoother, lightly kneading the firm globes of Steve’s ass. “You are so good to me… you know that?” Bucky practically cooed, flattening his palms against heated skin, dragging them up and over Steve’s back, and into the divet at the base of his spine. 

Steve felt too tense, too itchy, too needy, and way too overheated. His release was long over due, and if Bucky didn’t do something about it in the next thirty seconds, Steve was going to beat one out, to hell with what Bucky wanted.

Bucky could make him feel many, many things, but disappointment was never one of them. Those sure hands were curling around his hips now, soothing and exploring, though they knew every inch of Steve better than he knew himself. 

“If only I had my phone…” Came Bucky’s voice, low, rough, like the scrape of his stubble on Steve’s thighs, the way he liked it. “... I can not tell you… how beautiful a picture you make just like this, Stevie… on edge, so soft, ass stuffed full... “ Without any warning, the plug that had been such a menace was gone, causing a low groan to rip from Steve’s chest. It was almost too much, the emptiness, the captain finding himself wanting it back, because anything was better than the void.

What was that he’d been thinking about Bucky and disappointment? Right, wasn’t happening… 

Those hands, flesh and metal, were once more curled tightly around Steve’s hips and were tugging him backwards, legs shuffling sluggishly, legs bending easily as Bucky guided him down, down, the blunt head of his cock pressing at Steve’s loose entrance, that delicious drag and press of hard flesh, until he was fully seated in Bucky’s lap, feeling impossibly more full than he had before. 

“Buck…” the blond breathed out, almost like a prayer. 

“I’ve got you, Stevie… I always take care of you… don’t I?” Bucky asked, his voice sounding almost strained. 

The flesh palm flattened and curled around the front of Steve’s uniform, pressing his back flush against Bucky’s chest, a blond head tipping back to rest against a broad shoulder. The slight coolness of metal stroked lightly against a muscled thigh, squeezing comfortingly around a knee before venturing further up, never quite touching where Steve wanted him to. 

This was Bucky giving Steve the go-ahead, the permission to move, to take back that little bit of control he’d given up when the plug was nudged tightly inside of him. 

So he moved, just a small grind of his hips downward, wrenching out a powerful moan. 

“So gorgeous…” Bucky breathed into Steve’s ear, a shiver creeping down his spine from the light fan of breath against the shell. “... you make such beautiful sounds… make more… please, Stevie…”

If there was something else, it was that Steve could not deny Bucky a thing. Widening the spread of his legs, getting his feet under him, Steve lifted his hips, dropping back down on Bucky’s dick, a little strained whimper passing his lips with every pull and drag and muscle spasm, as though his body were grasping to keep Bucky inside. The captain set a slow rhythm at first, one arm braced on the armrest, the other curled back and fisted in Bucky’s dark locks. 

“That’s it, baby… don’t stop… don’t ever stop…” was the encouragement he received, Bucky’s own arms keeping Steve stable and steady, a palm pressed low on the blond’s abdomen. “You’re gonna come for me just like this, Stevie…” Bucky commanded, as he began to roll his own hips upward, meeting Steve’s movements. 

Fuck… he sure as hell was, and it wasn’t going to take long, that’s for damn sure. He was so strung out, so hyped on the almost orgasms from before, Steve was so surprised he hadn’t come yet. His cock was red and throbbing and angry, leaking against where it was pressed, the red stripe of his uniform top painted almost white from his pre-come. 

“Buck…” Steve moaned, hips moving faster, Bucky’s words still being breathed into his ear, little whispers of love and filthy things, a juxtaposition that was Steve’s favorite fucking thing in the world. “Buck… Buck…” He rambled, breaths panting closer and closer together, that toe-curling pleasure mounting in his body, the head of Bucky’s cock brushing against that spot inside of him over and over, the warmth of his lover curled around him, encouragement, I love yous…

And then Steve was crying out, head thrown back as his come sprayed against his uniform too blissed out to care that someone was going to ask questions about it later. The pleasure swept through his body, finally having blessed release, his vision blurring at the edges, until he was spent, body slumping forward. If those big, strong hands and arms weren’t there, the equally big, strong, supersoldier body would have surely ended up on the floor. 

Holding him steady, Bucky fucked his hips up once, twice, three times more, the sound of skin slapping against skin meeting Steve’s ears until the brunet grunted and spent himself inside of Steve’s body, teeth latching into the skin of Steve’s back, making him jolt. 

“Fuck…” Bucky gasped, hot breath against the captain’s spine, before equally warm lips pressed against a vertebra. “Fuck, that was hot… holy shit…” Chuckling breathily, Bucky pulled Steve back against him once more, slumped back into the comfort of the rolling, office chair. “Told you it’d be worth it, didn’t I?” He asked smugly.

“Yeah, yeah… Real worth it, jerk,” Steve replied levelly. 

“Worth it, punk. Sorry about the uniform.”

He wasn’t. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me RPing the big dope, [Steven G. Rogers](http://ivehadenoughrest.tumblr.com), over at Tumblr, or at my [personal](http://jgoose13.tumblr.com) (which I haven't gotten on in ages, tbh).


End file.
